Marvel Universe/H
Hall of Death The Hall of Death exists in an other-dimensional reality associated with the after-life and is the home of Mistress Death. The hall itself is a series of columns constructed out of human bones. Access to the Hall is restricted to Death herself, though she may allow others to enter its realm such as Thanos. Other dimensional aspects of the Hall of Death and its environs may be represented in other cultures such as Valhalla in the Norse culture, Tartarus in Greek mythology, or Neter-khertet in Ancient Egyptian culture. Harvey Slater Harvey Slater was the dean of Desert State University in Navapo, New Mexico. Helen Stacy Helen Stacy was the wife of George Stacy and the mother of Gwen Stacy. She lived in New York City, New York. Helen Stacy died when Gwen was still a child. Henri Cluzot Henri Cluzot was a Canadian man and a friend of Paul Cartier. Henri, Paul and another man were hunting in the Canadian northern woods when they were attacked by a pack of wolves. The group sought shelter in a cave, but Henri was mortally wounded. The wolves kept the other two men trapped inside for days. When starvation began to set in, Paul began eating Henri's remains. This brought about the curse of the Wendigo, and Paul was soon transformed into an inhuman monster. The other hunter survived to relay the tale to Paul's sister, Marie Cartier, and his friend, Georges Baptiste. Her Herbert Josiah Weller Herbert Josiah Weller was a professor at Desert State University. His most prized pupil was Bruce Banner. Weller remained at the University through very tumultuous times including rising tensions due to tuition increases, and violent demonstrations. He was also present years later when Bruce Banner's monstrous alter ego, the Hulk, came rampaging across the campus. Weller tried to calm the Hulk down, but failed. Hercules Hercules star cluster The Hercules star cluster is a cluster of more than two-hundred galaxies located within the constellation of Hercules. Per the citizens of Earth, the cluster was named after the Greek hero-turned-Avenger, Hercules. One of the worlds located in the Hercules star cluster is Sirius X, also known as Homeworld, which is found in the Al'Ma'an system. This was the base of operations for the Universal Church of Truth. Hildegarde Hildegarde was a large, broad-shouldered blonde-haired Viking woman from Asgard. When Balder the Brave took note of how the evil vizier Igron had twisted the mind of Lord Odin, Hildegarde tried to defend the All-Father's actions by positing the notion that he was suffering from grief for banishing his son, Thor, from the Realm Eternal. Hydra agent 7 Agent number 7 was just one of the many green-garbed henchmen employed by the terrorist organization known as Hydra. Number 7 worked for them during the time that Ophelia Sarkissian, aka Viper, was the leader of the organization. She sent several agents to Avengers Mansion to abduct Captain America using knockout gas. Agent 7 failed in this effort, though he did succeed in nabbing Cap's partner, Rick Jones. As punishment for his failure, Madame Hydra had him shot.